btsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Suga (Min Yoongi)
Min Yoongi (Hangul: 민윤기) wurde am 09. März 1993 in Daegu (Südkorea) geboren und hat einen älteren Bruder (Min Geumjae). Er ist unter dem Künstlernamen Suga oder unter seinem Solokünstlernamen Agust D bekannt. Min Yoongi ist Rapper, Songschreiber und Musikproduzent (Min PD-nim). Er ist ein Mitglied der Boyband BTS (Hangul: 방탄소년단), die von Big Hit Entertainment 2013 gegründet wurde. Seither schreibt und produziert Suga zahlreiche Songs für ihre Band die Bangtan Boys, unter anderem die erfolgreichen Singles „Blood Sweat & Tears“, „DNA“ und "Fake Love“. Er war vor seinem Debüt mit BTS ein Underground-Rapper und trug den Künstlernamen Gloss. Außerdem machte er bei dem Musikvideo "I'm Da One" (Jo Kwon's Musik Video) mit. Min Yoongi brachte 2016 sein erstes Solo-Mixtape „Agust D“ heraus. Er rappt unter anderem über seine Depression, Selbstmordgedanken und die negativen Folgen des Rampenlichts. Für sein erstes Solo-Mixtape drehte er für die Songs „Agust D“ und „Give It To Me“ Musikvideos, diese wurden auf YouTube millionenfach angeschaut. Min Yoongi war am 14. September 2016 mit seinem Mixtape einer der fünf Künstler, die auf der wöchentlichen Ausgabe von „Artists to Watch“ by TIDAL vorgestellt wurden. Außerdem veröffentlichte er im Rahmen des BTS Festa 2017 mit seinen Bandkollegen Jin und Jungkook eine Version von So Far Away (ursprünglich war der Song mit Sängerin Suran und ist auf seinem Solo-Mixtape zu hören). Unter BTS hat Suga auch Solo-Songs zum Beispiel "Intro: The Most Beautiful Moment in Life" (BTS Album: The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1) und First Love (BTS Album: Wings) gemacht. In dem Video zu First Love ist Suga solo zu erleben. Desweitern präsentierte er während eines Fanevents zusammen mit seinem Bandkollegen Jimin den Song „Tony Montana“. 2010 produzierte Suga den Song "518-062" für Nakshun (낙션). Desweiteren produzierte Suga 2017 einen Song für einen anderen Künstler als BTS. Nämlich den Song „Wine“ für die koreanische R&B-Sängerin Suran. Der Song erreichte in wenigen Stunden die Spitze der koreanischen Charts, wofür sich die Sängerin bei Suga öffentlich bedankte. Bei den Melon Music Awards 2017 wurden Suga und Suran für ihre Zusammenarbeit mit dem Hot Trend Award ausgezeichnet. Der Song “Eternal Sunshine“ auf Epik Highs Album „Sleepless in__________“ wurde 2019 auch von Suga produziert. Ein weiterer Song den Suga für einen anderen Künstler produziert hat ist der im Juli 2019 erschienene Song: "We don't talk together" (feat. Giriboy). Gesungen wird der Song von der koreanischen Sängerin Heize. Außerdem erschien Suga als Gast-Rapper im Januar 2019 in Sängerin Lee So-ras Lied „Song Request“. Und genau für diesen Song gab es 2019 den Mnet Asian Music Awards für Best Collaboration. Unterschrift von Suga: thumb|left|211px Fakten über Suga: *Agus ist Suga rückwärts, während T-D für „D-Town“, seine Heimatstadt Daegu, steht *Global Cyber University – Liberal Arts Major (Bachelor) *Suga ist einer von drei Rappern bei BTS *Sugas Sternzeichen ist Fisch *Sprachen: Koreanisch, Japanisch und Englisch. Englisch versteht Suga besser als er es spricht. *Suga spielt Klavier *Er liebt Basketball *Seine Lieblingsfarbe ist weiß *Suga, wurde vom CEO Suga genannt, weil er blass ist und sein Lächeln süß ist: “I got the name Suga because my skin is pale, I’m pretty when I smile, and because I’m sweet. I chose this name because I want to promote sweetly.” -Suga- *Bei Big Hit Audition hat er den 2 Platz gewonnen *Als Suga klein war wollte er Feuerwehrmann oder Basketballspieler oder Musiker werden *Sein Lieblingsessen ist Fleisch *Sein Lieblingsfilm ist „Tazza“ *Wenn Suga eine Freundin hat möchte er, dass sie sich die Songs die er geschrieben hat anhört *Suga schläft meistens mit den Händen zwischen den Beinen. *Als er in der Schule war, gewann er einige Male Basketballspiele und als er ein Trainee war, spielte er jeden Sonntag Basketball. *Wenn Suga nervös ist und wenn er weint spricht er mit einem Satoori Akzent. *Suga mag keine Orte mit vielen Menschen oder Lärm *Seine Vorbilder sind Kanye West, Lupe Fiasco, Lil Wayne und Hit Boy. *Haustier: Min Holly (Männchen, Hund) - lebt bei Sugas Bruder *Wenn er wählen könnte, wen Min Holly (Hund) daten sollte, würde er RMs Hund Rap Mon wählen. *Sugas Eltern besitzen ein eigenes Restaurant *Suga ist ein sehr guter Koch *Er ist ein guter Freund von Kihyun von Monsta X *Wenn Jin eine Frau wäre, dann würde Suga ihn daten. *RM verriet in Run BTS, dass Suga begonnen hat Judo zu lernen *Das erste Album das sich Suga von seinem eigenen Geld kaufte war eines von Eminem *Er wird von vielen Fans als "Tsundere" bezeichnet. *Sugas eigenes Studio heißt „Genius Lab“ *Er ist ein offener Unterstützer der LGBTQ + Community zusammen mit RM. *Sein Lieblingswetter ist, ein Wetter bei dem man tagsüber kurze Ärmel und nachts lange Ärmel tragen kann. *Er macht gerne Reime für alltägliche Situationen *Suga fotografiert gerne. *Er kann eine Bauchwelle machen. *Er hatte zuvor mit Depressionen zu kämpfen gehabt, weil er oftmals nicht genug Geld hatte, um sich Essen oder seine Fahrtkosten leisteten zu können. Er musste sich oft zwischen den beide entscheiden. Manchmal, wenn er Songs schrieb und verkaufte, wurde er dafür nicht bezahlt. *Sein Motto ist: “Let’s live while having fun. Doing music as your hobby and doing it as work is different.” *Suga schrieb den Song ‘좋아요’ (I Like It) in weniger als 30 Minuten *Wenn er ein Problem hat, spricht er mit RM, weil der Altersunterschied klein ist und sie Gemeinsamkeiten haben. *Suga kommt aus einer armen Familie. In einem Interview erzählte er: „Nach unserem Debüt ging ich zurück ins Wohnheim und saß einfach nur da. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, ein Kind aus einer armen Familie aus Daegu konnte es schaffen. “ *Sugas Lieblingsgetränk ist der Iced Americano. *Er und J-Hope können nicht zeichnen *Alle Mitglieder von BTS wählten Suga als das süßeste Mitglied im Fandom School Interview. *Suga verträgt von den BTS Mitgliedern am meisten Alkohol *Sugas Lieblingshaarfarbe ist schwarz, da es seine natürliche Haarfarbe ist *Unter den BTS Mitgliedern gefällt Suga Jimins Stimme am besten (Burn the Stage Episode 6) *Wenn er anfängt, mit jemandem zu streiten, möchte er die Hand des anderen halten, um selber ruhig zu bleiben und um mit dem gegenseitigen bekämpfen aufzuhören. *Suga verbringt seine Zeit gerne mit J-Hope, weil er fröhlich ist und Sugas Stimmung sehr schnell verbessern kann. *Wenn Suga jemanden daten würde, dann hätte er keinen idealen Typ, aber seine Freundin muss seine Leidenschaft für die Musik teilen (schön wäre es wenn sie Hip Hop mag). "I focus on personality and atmosphere. I don’t have an ideal type" -Suga- Aber er bevorzugt eher ein ruhigeres Indoor Girl. *Suga kann überall Lyrics schreiben. *Er schreibt seine Musik oft zwischen Mitternacht und 6 Uhr am Morgen. *Suga braucht mit dem Essen am länsten, er braucht meistens ca. 25 Minuten bis er mit dem Essen fertig ist. *Er ist sehr introvertiert und liebt es, die meiste Zeit für sich selbst zu sein. Wenn er sich jedoch um die andeen Mitglieder kümmert, ist er viel aufgeschlossener. *Suga möchte Musik machen, die anderen Menschen Hoffnung gibt. *Er rümpft gerne die Nase *Wenn Suga aufgeregt ist, dann tanzt er auf eine ganz bestimmt Art und Weise. *Suga schrieb V einen Brief, dieser Brief endete mit dem Satz: I love you. *Sugas Spotify Playlist heißt: SUGA’s Hip-Hop Replay *Suga sagte 2013, dass er gerne ein DJ in einer Radiosendung werden würde. *Wenn Suga nervös ist oder schüchter, dann berührt er sein Ohr / seine Ohren. *Suga hat die Angewohnheit seine Nägel zu beißen *Er leckt sich oft über die Lippen. *If you take music away from my life, there would be nothing left. -Suga- *Ende 2013 litt Suga unter einer Blinddarmentzündung und musste deswegen operiert werden. Daher fiel Suga kurze Zeit bei den Aktivitäten der Band aus. *Wenn Suga spricht, dann machte er häufig auch ein brummendes oder saugendes Geräusch. *Suga betonte in einem Interview, dass es für ihn etwas ganz Besonderes sei und er sehr dankbar darüber ist, dass Sie alle aus der Band zusammenwohnen. Diskografie Suga: Solo - Mixtapes: *2016: Agust D bei Soundcloud Solo - Songs: * 2010: Swagger * 2010: Diss * 2011: All I Do Is Win * 2013: Dream Money (Original Song: "Trap Back Jumpin" von T.I). - Soundcloud * 2013: It Doesn't Matter (싸이하누월; Ssaihanuwol) - Soundcloud * 2013: 싸이하누월 MIX Final (It Doesn’t Matter) Mix Final - Soundcloud * 2015: Intro: 화양연화 / Intro: The Most Beautiful Moment in Life (BTS Album: The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1'')'' * 2016: First Love (BTS Album: Wings) mit MV * 2018: Trivia 轉: Seesaw (BTS Album: Love Yourself 結 'Answer') * 2020: 'Interlude : Shadow' (BTS Album: Map of the Soul: 7) mit MV Sonstige Songs: * 2011: 팔도강산 (Satoori Rap) - orig. ver. - mit RM und J-Hope * 2012: A Typical Trainee’s Christmas - mit Jin, RM, Jimin, V und Jungkook * 2013: 학교의 눈물 (School of Tears) - mit RM und Jin (mit MV) * 2013: Adult Child - mit RM und Jin (mit MV) * 2013: A Typical Idol’s Christmas (흔한 아이돌의 크리스마스) (mit Jin, J-Hope, Jimin und V) (Original Song: "Only Thing I Ever Get For Christmas" von Justin Bieber) - Soundcloud * 2017: So Far Away (mit Jin und Jungkook zusammen, der Song stammt von Sugas Mixtape Agust D) – Soundcloud * 2018: Ddaeng (땡) - mit RM und J-Hope - Soundcloud *2019: Song Request (신청곡) (Lee So-ra feat. Suga) - mit MV *2019: Interlude (Halsey feat. Suga) *2019: Jingle Bell Rock (mit V) - Live Solo Musikvideos Aus dem Mixtape Agust D: * Agust D 'Agust D' MV (2016) * Agust D ‘give it to me’ MV (2016) Galerie BTS - Suga 2 Cool 4 Skool - 2013.JPG|BTS - Suga promoting 2 Cool 4 Skool - 2013 BTS - Suga O!RUL8,2_ - 2013.JPG|BTS - Suga promoting O!RUL8,2_ - 2013 BTS - Suga Skool Luv Affair - 2014.JPG|BTS - Suga promoting Skool Luv Affair - 2014 BTS - Suga No More Dream - 2014.JPG|BTS - Suga promoting No More Dream - 2014 Hier findet ihr mehr Bilder: Suga (Min Yoongi) Galerie. :-) Kategorie:BTS Kategorie:BTS Mitglieder